


Shy

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inktober 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Las mujeres Blossom no preguntan por citas, aún cuando las personas de su interés son tímidas.





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Así que este es el séptimo drabble para el Inktober 2017. Voy tarde lo sé.  
> En este universo Betty y Cheryl no son primas pero puse la advertencia de incesto solo para ser precavida. En este universo Jason tampoco muere, así que Cheryl no pierde su red de seguridad y Betty no alcanza a conocer su lado más oscuro.

Su madre siempre le dijo que las mujeres Blossom no estaban por debajo de nadie. No preguntaban por absolutamente nada y definitivamente no se rebajaban a preguntarle a alguien por una cita. Quien sea que estén interesados en una mujer Blossom debe tener el valor para preguntar por sí mismos y si no tienen el valor entonces no valían la pena y eso es todo.

Cheryl siempre aspiró a ser exactamente el ejemplo de la mujer perfecta que su madre creó para ella. A pesar de no ser amada por ello como su hermano, porque, a diferencia de los hombres, cuando las chicas  demuestran decisión y ambición ellas no están alcanzando su máximo potencial, no. Ellas están siendo despiadadas y frías de corazón.

Ella ha hecho su paz con ese hecho, se ha convertido en la chica que todos odian amar, deseada e inalcanzable al mismo tiempo, protegida por el escudo implacable de la sonrisa carismática  de Jason y los millones en el banco de su familia.

Más allá de eso, segura en sus ojos fríos y su cabello ardiente perfecto. En el sonido que sus tacones hacen contra el concreto y en la rapidez de su lengua venenosa.

Pero a pesar de su seguridad en su torre de marfil, en la maravillosa compañía de su caballero blanco y el miedo y adoración de sus súbditos. Cheryl se siente sola, caso aburrida, vacía y deprimida.

Ahí es donde Betty Cooper entra en escena. La chica de al lado. Siempre sonriendo incómodamente, como si no estuviera segura de como hacerlo realmente. Curiosa y de grandes, brillantes ojos azules. Con su cola de caballo siempre perfectamente en su lugar, mermada en sí misma, con sus colores pastel inofensivos en la ropa y el gran chico pelirrojo siempre a su derecha como si estuvieran pegados de la cadera.

Cheryl se enamora de su voz suave pero decidida, de su mente rápida y su facilidad para hacer amigos. La heredera de los Blossom decide que quiere a esa chica pero no está segura de como conseguirla. 

Por primera vez desde que su madre le explicó cómo funcionaba la dinámica entre su familia y el resto del mundo en general, Cheryl piensa seriamente en pedir algo. En caminar directamente hasta la otra chica y preguntarle por una oportunidad.

Pero ella sabe que no puede y a pesar de que Betty probablemente siente lo mismo por ella, su timidez tampoco le permite acercarse.

Y eso está bien, si Betty no fuera tímida y propensa a abrir sus lindos  ojos azules nerviosamente cada vez que Cheryl le dice algo lindo o se acerca a ella, entonces tal vez la pelirroja no estaría tan perdidamente enamorada  de ella.

Así que Cheryl decide seguir el ejemplo de su abuela, porque las mujeres Blossom definitivamente no piden nada pero por supuesto que demandan de todo y esperan que la respuesta sea si.

Aunque la orden sea "Cásate conmigo." O "Tú y yo en Pop's a las siete, Cooper. No llegues tarde, es una cita."

Cheryl no puede evitar robar un beso en la mejilla de la chica cuando le ordena encontrarla en Pop's y no puede evitar sonreír ante la huella de sus labios rojos contrastando con la piel pálida de la otra chica, marcandola como propiedad de Cheryl Blossom, residente princesa en Riverdale e indudable reina de la escuela. 


End file.
